Everything I Do
by Nerweniel
Summary: The last battle is about to arrive, and two people who have loved for a long time are about to fight it. ADMM. Angst.


**A/N:** Well, Kaitlyn, here you go !

**Everything I Do**

"Albus…"

The greatest wizard of modern times turned around, even though he knew whose soft voice it was, that had awoken him from his thoughts. The fierce yet worried green eyes of his Deputy Headmistress proved him right, and with a faint half-smile he greeted her.

"Minerva."

She stepped forward without another word and came to stand beside him, the way she'd stood beside him for many years. Together, the witch and wizard stared at the once peaceful lawns of Hogwarts- now occupied by Death Eaters. Yes, Voldemort's idea of a siege of Hogwarts had proved brilliant in the end.

They were helpless, utterly helpless now- and Minerva very well knew that the man beside her, her best friend and- perhaps- something more, suffered. She also knew that he had taken his decision- even though he did not want her to know it, yet.

Minerva McGonagall was despite everything a very intuitive woman.

Tentatively resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed at the sound of his even, yet restless breathing. An arm around her shoulders surprised her and yet it didn't.

"Minerva-"

He did not look at her- and nor did she look at him- but she heard him and he knew it.

"Minerva, I want you to know that- had things been different-"

He turned to face her and she lowered her eyes to hide the tears in them. It was ridiculous, after all. Her tears could do nothing but cause him more pain- she did not want that.

"I know, Albus. I'll always know."

And finally she looked up. Her own love was reflected in his eyes- and she knew what he meant.

If only. If only they had been different people. If only they had been born elsewhere, in another time- oh, if only things had been different.

But they hadn't, and as their mouths touched each other, Minerva did the only thing she could possibly do.

She walked away.

_Look into my eyes; you will see  
__What you mean to me  
__Search your heart, search your soul  
__When you find me there you'll search no more_

"Albus, I will fight along with you. You cannot stop me."

Her voice was clear and soft, yet determined as she polished her wand with a small piece of cloth. Her eyes were focused on her hands, and only as he rested a weary hand on her shoulder did she dare to look up.

"My dear, you are right, that I can't- but-"

Her slender fingers enfolded his hand- and as her sad, green eyes met his, he shut up. The truth she was about to speak was obvious to him already- once more she had taught him something.

"Albus, there can be no protectiveness in our hearts now. I- I appreciate this, but we will be stronger together, and even when we both risk our lives, there is still a chance we will both survive."

"You, Minerva- you-"

"One of us. You- me- both of us- or none of us. And don't tell me that I should live to take care of Hogwarts, for that is rubbish and you know it. You're older than me, but you can live on for a long time- no, don't shake your head- it is true. Don't tell me that it's not worth dying for, because I know it is, and I will die for it if need be."

His strong fingers on hers only added to her determination.

"Minerva, don't-"

His eyes begged, but she knew what she knew.

No, she would not die for the cause she fought for..

But she would die for him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you_

They both stayed up late, that night. While the lights went out in the entire, majestic Castle of Hogwarts for the last night before the final battle, in the Headmaster's quarters two silent and sad people sat next to each other on the couch. They did not say much- barely shared a few words- but they both knew what they were doing. They were saying "farewell" to each other, and Minerva knew that it was final.

As she got up to walk to her room in order to get some rest, one last kiss was her sign of parting, and there she went. Her long, black braid danced against her emerald-clad back as Albus watched her disappear, and once more he marvelled at the woman he'd known so long and so well.

She was stronger than he was in more than one way, even though she would never admit it. She had always lived in his shadow, and never had she complained when her many merits and achievements had almost been firmly put aside to make way for his. And Albus knew more than enough about the arrogance and vanity of mankind in general to realize that there was no other sign of true greatness than that.

Than being able to live in anonymity- than even liking that existence in silence, just the way she had.

And there was more.

For he knew she loved him, and he knew she knew that feeling was mutual, and yet she had never asked anything of him. No marriage- no commitment, not even an acknowledgement of that love.

And yet she had suffered just like he had. He'd seen it in her eyes, all those years, and sometimes he still did, through all strength and bravery.

He had hoped she'd marry someone else for a long time, but slowly but surely, he had realized that she wouldn't. Minerva was a stubborn woman, and when she could not get what she wanted, she had rather have nothing.

It caused her pain, and it hurt him, and yet, he realized as he hid his face in his hands, he could not but admire her. Even though he knew he had taken her life from her- by being there, just by being there.

And if only.

If only things had been different.

_Look into your heart you will find  
__There's nothing there to hide  
__Take me as I am, take my life  
__I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

"Ready, Albus?" the woman standing beside him mouthed. The determined gleam in her eyes shone in the early morning sun- and he felt a short twitch of pain at the sight of such beauty amidst a world of such evil.

And "I think so." the Headmaster replied.

Her cat-like grace was obvious once more as she turned away from him to face the battle scene. Many students and teacher, along with the Ministry Aurors, were already fighting, and curses and pain were everywhere, but the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of the institution for whose future they fought only quietly and in relative composure took part in the fight. Both of them, Albus knew, had seen too much blood and hurt in their long lives to ever enthusiastically throw themselves into fight once more, but Albus knew Minerva's serenity wouldn't last long.

Despite all obvious wisdom and self-control, the woman he loved was still a lioness- and what was more, she was a Scottish lioness as well. Already she was yelling hexes and curses- already her hair started to come loose from her tight bun.

And slowly, with a nonetheless determined gesture, the Headmaster started his own part of the fight.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
__I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you_

Minerva felt the blood trickle down her right cheek, and carelessly wiped it off with the back of her hand. Her eyes looked for Albus as they- treacherous things!- had been doing all day- and all of a sudden she was running. Her hair, now in a long braid, bobbed against her back in an impossibly quick rhythm, her left leg hurt as she ran, and she felt the surprised eyes of many people on her, but her reflexes were quick and her will strong, and so she ran.  
And as she arrived at the place she now called home- because he was there- she fell down beside him and cried.

Her tears mingled with the blood on her cheek as she pressed her body to his- hoping, praying, that she had not arrived too late.

"Albus- Albus- say something-"

A slight moan of his gave her hope, and her lips against his forehead opened his eyes.

"There is no world without you, Albus. Don't give in- and if you should ever want to, remember me. That's all I ask. Remember me…"

Her eyes all of a sudden proved unreadable depths to him- and even her words did he not understand. Just her hands in his and her lips on his, for such an unbearably short time.

Only when the green flash came did he understand what she had done.

_There's no love like your love  
__And no other could give more love  
__There's nowhere unless you're there  
__All the time, all the way_

As she lay in his arms a moment later, he read every explanation he needed in her eyes- and more. And somehow- somehow, through his tears and the excruciating pain of the loss still raging through his chest- he heard her lifeless voice- and whether it was his imagination or not suddenly didn't matter anymore.

Don't blame me, Albus. I love you, Albus. You are to stay and I am to leave, Albus. There is no life without you, Albus- lead them.

And he cried- oh how he cried- as he once more pressed his lips to hers.

What she whispered then was a line so true, that it almost physically hurt him.

"Everything I do, I do it for you."

And there was silence.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
__Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
__Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you._

_**The End**_


End file.
